Mama's Breakfasteria
Mama's Breakfasteria is the 14th game and the 6th gameria made by Jyappeul. It is the first Mama's gameria. Previews * Coming up... Papa's Breakfasteria! | 7.2.19 * Sneak Peek: Space Carnival! | 7.3.19 * Sneak Peek: Jyappeul's Birthday! | 7.3.19 * Sneak Peek: Longer gameplay! | 7.3.19 * Sneak Peek: Meet Craig! | 7.3.19 Back Story Rank 1 Galaxico/Mara/Custom Worker goes on a long vacation at Egg City and stays at Sunny Side Hotel. After ending the vacation, s/he goes to pay the nights, but then s/he discovers her/his wallet was stolen and s/he can't pay the long vacation s/he had. Mama comes to her/him and tells her/him that they can pay the debts by working at Mama's Breakfasteria and through this pay the nights s/he will spend by working every day. S/he agrees and Mama gives her/him the apron. Rank 66 Galaxico/Mara/Custom Worker worked at Mama's Breakfasteria for a year and s/he finally covered the debts. S/he buys a new ticket back home and then her/his boss calls and asks her/him why didn't s/he came for work for over a year. S/he discovers that s/he lost her/his job and realizes that s/he can only keep working at Mama's Breakfasteria until s/he can find a new job where s/he live. Rank 126 Galaxico/Mara/Custom Worker worked at Mama's Breakfasteria for another year. S/he finds a new job, but then realizes that the journey s/e experienced at Mama's Breakfasteria was better than any other job s/he ever had and s/he keeps working at Mama's Breakfasteria. Stickers Customers The holiday after the name indicates the favorite holiday * Maple Mabel (Rank 6) - Maple Mornings * Dakota (Rank 11) - Halloween * Jyappeul (Rank 16) - Jyappeul's Birthday * Santa Claus Jr. (Rank 21) - Christmas * Sonya (Rank 26) - New Year * Cupid (Rank 31) - Valentine's Day * Kegan (Rank 36) - St. Paddy's Day * Eggy Azalea (Rank 41) - Easter * Michiko (Rank 46) - Cherry Blossom Festival * Deniecent (Rank 51) - Summer Luau * Daniel (Rank 56) - Starlight Jubilee Locals * Craig Holidays ''Bold indicates a knew holidays'' * Maple Mornings (September A) - Unlocked on Rank 6 with Maple Mabel * Halloween (October A) - Unlocked on Rank 11 with Dakota * Jyappeul's Birthday (November A) - Unlocked on Rank 16 with Jyappeul * Christmas (December A) - Unlocked on Rank 21 with Santa Claus Jr. * New Year (January A) - Unlocked on Rank 26 with Sonya * Valentine's Day (February A) - Unlocked on Rank 31 with Cupid * St. Paddy's Day (March A) - Unlocked on Rank 36 with Kegan * Easter (April A) - Unlocked on Rank 41 with Eggy Azalea * Cherry Blossom Festival (May A) - Unlocked on Rank 46 with Michiko * Summer Luau (June A) - Unlocked on Rank 51 with Deniecent * Starlight Jubilee (July A) - Unlocked on Rank 56 with Daniel * Space Day (August A) - Unlocked on Rank 61 with XXX * Grōōvstock (September B) - Unlocked on Rank 66 with Conny * Oktoberfest (October B) - Unlocked on Rank 71 with Kingsburg * Cake Day (November B) - Unlocked on Rank 76 with Joanna * Bílcig Neumanč (December B) - Unlocked on Rank 81 with XXX * Tea Month (January B) - Unlocked on Rank 86 with XXX * Mardi Gras (February B) - Unlocked on Rank 91 with XXX * Holi (March B) - Unlocked on Rank 96 with Cindy * Earth Day (April B) - Unlocked on Rank 101 with Zipp * Onionfest (May B) - Unlocked on Rank 106 with XXX * Cheese Breeze (June B) - Unlocked on Rank 111 with Sheeza * Śeïnik Ǩuliǧep (July B) - Unlocked on Rank 116 with XXX * FFCW Anniversary (August B) - Unlocked on Rank 121 with JK55556 Ingredients Mains * Omelet (Start) * Pancakes (Start) * Scrambled Eggs (Unlocked on Day 2) * French Omelet (Unlocked on Rank 5) * Waffle (Unlocked on Rank 9) Salads * Veggies Salad (Start) * Coleslaw (Rank 4) * Potato Salad (Unlocked on Rank 12) * Egg Salad (Unlocked on Rank 16) Breads * White Wheat Bread (Start) * Whole Wheat Bread (Start) * Baguette (Unlocked on Rank 3) * Rye Bread (Unlocked on Rank 19) Sides * Cream Cheese (Start) * Butter (Start) * Guacamole (Unlocked on Rank 10) Drinks * Water (Start) * Orange Juice (Start) * Fizzo (Unlocked on Rank 2) * Diet Fizzo (Unlocked on Rank 14) Holiday Ingredients Trivia * All of the sides besides butter are dips. * The holiday ingredients have a pattern each holiday: ** Main (Rank 1) ** Salad (Day 2) ** Bread (Rank 2) ** Side (Day 4) ** Drink (Rank 3) ** Side (Day 6) Category:Games Category:Games by Jyappeul Category:Mama's Breakfasteria Category:Egg City Category:Sunny Side Hotel